


Two Hearts

by telperion_15



Series: Two Hearts [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't imagine his life any differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hearts

Don shifted gently until he was sitting up, trying not to disturb the person sleeping next to him in the bed.

A few months ago he wouldn’t ever have believed he could have what he had now. He had thought it was a foolish hope that he would have to keep hidden from everyone, forever.

  


  


But the fates had apparently smiled on him, and now he couldn’t imagine his life any differently. It was a corny sentiment, but he felt like his heart had found its match. Who cared if it was supposedly wrong?

  


  


Only the person sleeping beside him mattered.


End file.
